Conjunto de Songfics  Amor está no ar
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Os novos marotos e marotas se encontram... como foram esses encontros?  Leia e descubra! coleção de songfics com as minhas amigas marotas...
1. Chapter 1

Essa é uma fanfic em conjunto com o meu grupo de Marotas, cada uma de nós temos características únicas de escrever... e vocês poderam perceber porque nesta fic... nossas personagens marotas encontram os verdadeiros amores das vidas delas.

Quem são elas, quem são eles? Só descobriram se ler... pra começar uma fanfic de uma música pra lá de antiga, de como era a vida antes desse encontro.

Aqui quem está escrevendo a explicação é a Mandy Evans.  
>E os nossos apelidos pra entenderem quem são quem.<br>Girls Boys  
>Mandy Prongs Fred Weasley III Pontas<br>Narcissy Padfoot Sirius Orion III Almofadinhas  
>Victoria Moony Devitto Aluado<br>Vanessa Wormtail J. Hilfiger Rabicho.

EM BREVE NOS NOSSOS PERFIS NO ORKUT E NO YOUTUBE.  
>CAPAS DA FANFIC (CADA AUTORA)<br>VÍDEOS DE CADA EPISÓDIO (By Prongs)  
>CAPAS DE DOLLS (By Padfoot)<p>

E É SÓ ISSO... BYE!

Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom e colocar os nossos nomes nos livros de história sem depender dos nossos avós! (Lema completo das marotas 2.0)

Ahhh e na nossa fanfic, ela rola depois da era Tiago Sirius Potter, somos no entanto filhos dos filhos (entendeu agora o Lema? XD) de Harry e CIA...  
>Apenas os apelidos são realmente da tia J.K. Rowling, o resto foi inventado da nossa cabecinha linda e maravilhosa... tudo inspirada no mundo de Harry...<p>

Conjunto de Songfics.  
>Por Mandy (Prongs), Dani (Padfoot), Ana (Moony) e Vanessa (Wormtail).<p> 


	2. Garotas só querem se divertir

**As garotas só querem se divertir  
><strong>by: Mandy Evans

As duas únicas da família Malfoy eram  
>a) nunca (e nunca mesmo) ser amigos de alguém da família Potter<br>b) nunca chegar tarde em casa

E eu conseguia quebrar as duas sempre... primeiro lugar porque minha melhor amiga é Victoria Potter, filha de Tiago Sirius Potter, e segundo porque... já viu marota chegar em casa antes das 4h da manhã? Eu também não...

Eu e Vanessa estávamos subindo as escadas da Mansão Malfoy na ponta dos pés quando a luz da cozinha se acendeu sozinha e o grito da nossa querida mãe, Jenny Malfoy, ecoou pela casa.

**'Eu chego em casa de manhã cedo  
>Minha mãe me diz "Quando irá viver decentemente?"<br>Oh mãe querida, nós não somos afortunadas  
>E as garotas só querem se divertir! (Oh as garotas só querem se divertir)'<strong>

-ESTOU MUITO DECEPCIONADA COM AS DUAS.- dizia a mãe Malfoy enquanto olhava pra nós como se fossemos duas loucas – QUANDO VÃO DEMONSTRAR QUE TEM SANGUE PURO?

Nessa hora inconvenientemente chata de broncas, Narcissy sempre liga pra confirmar se a gente chegou bem em casa... E quando eu ia atender o meu celular trouxa, meu pai, Scorpius Malfoy, já tinha pego e atendido.

-Black, tenha juízo nessa sua cabeça-oca! Eu sei que está levando Mandy e Van pro mal caminho! – meu pai exclamava muito mais irritado. Não deu pra ouvir muita coisa que Padfoot falava, mas isso deixou o meu pai um rinoceronte... Ele nunca desliga na cara de alguém...

'**O telefone toca no meio da noite  
>Meu pai grita "O que você vai fazer da sua vida?"<br>Oh papai querido, você sabe que ainda é o número um  
>Mas as garotas só querem se divertir... (oh as garotas só querem se divertir)'<strong>

Fui pro meu quarto enquanto Vanessa foi pro quarto ao lado do meu, eu sabia que ela iria visitar o meu quarto aparatando pra combinarmos a nossa balada diária enquanto estávamos de férias... Narcissy sempre sabia a hora que meus pais iam dormir e ligava na hora certa.

-Quantos anos de castigo pegaram? – A risada canina dela era bem baixinha ao telefone, mas fora dele eu sabia que ela estava gargalhando bem alto – Nunca vi o tio Scorp tãããão bravo hehehe.

-Sem graça... você ri porque não é com você – Vanessa respondia – Já é a 4ª vez nesta semana que ele briga comigo e ele nunca briga! Vou te esganar Padfoot.

'**É isso que elas realmente querem, se divertir  
>Quando o dia de trabalho termina<br>As garotas – só querem se divertir  
>Oh as garotas só querem se divertir'<strong>

A balada tinha sido marcada pro dia que iria nascer em poucas horas, iríamos até Hogsmead e entrar no Bar Três Vassouras, onde ficaríamos até o local parar de bombar... Como se aquelas malditas cabeças não calam a boca? Já ouviram falar de Poção de Envelhecimento?

'**Querem se divertir, as garotas só querem  
>Querem se divertir, as garotas só querem'<strong>

Era apenas uma ida a um bar, com o pequeno diferencial que enfeitiçamos umas a outras pra nunca falarmos os nossos verdadeiros nomes (não queríamos ser presas no ministério só por isso), mas sem aparatar dessa vez...

-Van, você vai com a moony dentro do carro... eu e Pad vamos de moto – Van estaria em melhor condição se estivesse segura dentro de um carro, eu e narcissy preferimos o perigo...

Quando chegamos ao bar vimos uma galera conhecida brigando, era Sol e seu namorado babaca discutindo porque achava que a roupa dela era muito curta... Cabia a nós apaziguar geral.

'**Alguns caras ficam com uma garota linda  
>E a escondem do resto do mundo<br>Eu só quero poder andar à luz do sol  
>Oh as garotas só querem diversão<br>Oh as garotas só querem diversão'**

-Chega de discussão os dois!- Moony, minha melhor amiga, sempre chegava assim. – Se está achando ruim isso, Lincoln, vai embora daqui! Sol tem o direito de se vestir como quiser e você não é o dono dela!

-Linda Ruiva... não se meta aonde não foi chamada- Lincoln tinha o dom supremo de irritar a gente, por isso não tive nem um pouco de dó ao dar um soco na cara dele.

-Vaza daqui, Malbec, não queira me ver irritada!

Sol pegava na mão de Vanessa e de Narcissy porque era tudo que precisava, apoio.

-Sol... ele é um idiota.

'**É o que elas realmente querem, se divertir  
>Quando o dia de trabalho termina<br>As garotas – elas só querem se divertir  
>Oh, as garotas só querem se divertir'<strong>

Bebemos a poção e envelhecemos cada uma, 3 anos, o que nos daria idade o suficiente pra beber... entramos e nos sentamos no balcão... Narcissy se encarregaria de arranjar bebidas...

Os garçons do 3 vassouras nunca sabem o que pensar direito quando Narcissy se aproxima deles, ela sempre usa a blusa mais decotada...

-Vicent, vê uma rodada dupla pra nós.. precisamos comemorar...

'**As garotas, só querem se divertir  
>só querem se divertir, as garotas'<strong>

FIM.


End file.
